The invention relates to a device for fastening a vehicle inner lining to a lining support, having a holding element and a receiving element, the receiving element having a latching portion into which the holding element can engage such that it is fastened to the receiving element in an axial direction.
Nowadays, motor vehicle bodies including present body attachment parts are lined for optical and technical reasons. Vehicle doors therefore include, for example, a lining support and an interior door lining, i.e. a door lining facing the vehicle interior, which is fastened to the lining support. The lining support and the door lining usually include a plurality of latching elements cooperating with each other when the door lining is mounted such that the door lining can be clipped on the lining support.
If an axis is defined perpendicularly to the door plane, the mounting of the door lining is carried out in the axial direction. Since the mounting is realized manually, the force for clipping in the latching elements must not be too large. However, at the same time, the latching connection should ensure that a receiving space between the door lining and the lining support for door locking elements, power windows, ventilation components or the like is protected against an ingress of water and dust. Furthermore, the door lining should not be detached from the lining support even if a vehicle occupant does not close the vehicle door in the usual way, namely by means of the door handle, but uses, for example, a storage compartment provided in the door lining for closing the vehicle door.
Furthermore, the vehicle inner lining should permit a repeated mounting and demounting so that, e.g., maintenance or repair works can be effected in the receiving space between the lining support and the vehicle inner lining. Contrary to the requirements specified above, a latching connection would be desirable in this case, which can be released as easily as possible.
Moreover, conventional latching connections have the problem that after a repeated mounting and demounting, due to the wear of the latching elements, the vehicle inner lining can no longer be fastened such that a predefined axial tensile force on the vehicle inner lining can be absorbed by the latching elements.
It is therefore usual to secure the latching connection between the lining support and the vehicle inner lining by means of a screw which constitutes an increased mounting and demounting expenditure. The screw is furthermore screwed through the vehicle inner lining into the lining support and is therefore visible in the vehicle interior or has to be covered by a cover.